After the end
by The axe dude
Summary: After champion Day and June have both been selected to work as the republics best undercover detectives. June is very happy that her love is back in love with her. She has it all a great career, fame, and love. But one thing is threatening to destroy it all. (My first story i like just joined will be adding on every day ) some parts might not be suitable for people
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

4 months since the first encounter

JUNE

0200 HOURS

RUBY SECTOR

I stare at Day in my bedroom. He sleeps soundly. I lay next to him and fiddle around with his hair. His eyes pop open and without hesitation he kisses me. I fall in place with his kiss. He flips me over the matress. He undoes my shirt buttons and i tug his jacket off. I stare into his deep blue eyes. With fire and lust in his eyes he moves against my skin.

That was turning into my biggest problem ever


	2. Chapter 2

DAY

1400 HOURS

BATALLA SECTOR

Today marks June and my 5 month anniversary. The elector himself has also given us a spot as one of his undercover agents. June isn't sure what she wants. Right now i must focus on my job. Ever since I got back from antartica people have been begging me to work for them. I always refuse to the goddy rich. I walk into the annex building behind the batalla cafe. I have recently taken the job as a hacker. I don't know why but i have been having dreams about this girl. Not as nearly sexy as june but the girl was not looking for a relationship. All i remember seeing is tess crying over this girl in denver by the armory. "FRANKIE" tess yelled. "Our hacker is dead" she screams. Thats when I pop my eyes open.

Once I walk into the small building I walk across the long hall and climb the stairs to the 3rd floor. Once I get into the hackers office I see my partner Randal Snow. He is the best hack here. He refers to himself as "President Snow of the hackers." We work for the commanders of the republic. When there is a break in the system we are the band aids. We keep watch on all people. "Daniel hows your head" teases Snow. He can be alittle annoying and nosy. "All right" i reply. "Hows your crotch" I shoot back at him. The other day June and I went back to our apartment coming back from tesses house. Snow wanted to pull a prank on me so he hid in my closet. June and i were..well..intimate. When he jumped out immediately June turned kicked his crotch and knocked him unconsious.

"Any new leads on the mo case" I ask Snow. "Not that we know of" he replies. I am half way into watching people doing there normal rutine. Bus rides,fights,yelling,more fights, and eating. Then i hear marching coming up the stairs. The door busts open and in walks an old friend. "Lucy" i murmur. Then i feel a syringe stab my neck. I look over and snow is smiling. I start to feel dizzy and sleepy. "What what is happening" i try to speak out. "Sorry Daniel nothing personal but you are helping us form the nation of panem." Then i black out i feel something else takes my soul. Gone...

JUNE

1900 HOURS

RUBY SECTOR

When i get home i am so tired. I did the normal yell at the cadets who are troublesome. Then I evaluate the young ones to see who is fit and who isn't. I have a uneasy feeling in my stomache. Something is wrong i just feel it. Anden on the otherhand is pushing me to choose what i want to do. Become the republics best agent along side Day. Or live a normal life as a commander of all armies. Im to tired and sick to think. I plop right on my bed and sleep.

I hear the door open and i jump up. I see a man in a black mask. He is wearing a black jump suit. He is standing by the door staring right at me. I get out of the bed and stand. He is 2 feet away from the door. He stands a good 8 feet away from me.

I got to wait till he gets closer. Thats what he assumes i will do. Instead i do a fake. I run towards him then take a side jump onto my bed. He sees this coming to and he catches my waist. "Crap" i scream. He throws me on the bed and crawls ontop of me. He takes the mask off.

"DAY" i scream. I gasp at his hair its black. "What i thought this would be sexy" he says. There is something odd. "Like my hair" he says. He doesnt wait he kisses me roughly. This is odd. Not regular. He rips my shirt off and i unbuckle his pants. He kisses me with deep emotion. No this isnt right i push him off of my body. "Cmon baby whats wrong" he has never called me baby this is not right. He kisses me again but i slap him. He starts to get angry. He pushes my body down and covers my wrist so i cant get up. He reaches his goal and i feel helpless. He starts to move against me.


	3. Chapter 3

DAY

2000 HOURS

RUBY SECTOR

I feel cold and helpless. I am locked in my own body. I watched as my dark soul basically rape my girlfriend. I think back to what Snow said before he syringed me. "Form the nation panem" what does that mean. Right now i have to fight to get back to June.

JUNE

0800 HOURS

RUBY SECTOR

I wake up from nightmares of metias. "June" he always said before i watch him get stabbed in the heart. Thats when i wake. I look next to me and see Day. What happen to him. Did i seriously let him take over me. Im the republics goddy prodigy for the love of god. I made up my mind i will become andens agent. I get up out of my bed careful not to wake day.

Once i stand boom i feel dizzy and sick. Instantly i run to the bathroom not caring who wakes up. I vomit and i feel like crap. After i start the shower and undress my self. When i have nothing but my undergarments on i see him in the mirror. I freeze instantly and wait to see what his move is.

"Why did you vomit" he asks puzzled. "I dont know" i reply sternly. "Look im Sorry about earlier i was just flustered." "I didnt say it was bad" i reply with a mischevious smile. "You must get so lonley in that shower all alone" he says and raises an eye brow. "My my if only there was someone who-" i vomit again before i finish my sentence. Day gently pats my back."I guess i got to head to work" he pats my back and leaves

I quickly wash up and head out to visit tess

When i reach her house in lake I am puzzled when I see her crying on her porch. I walk over to her and think of the best ways to comfort people. Rub their back i perhaps. I never knew how to be someones comfort buddy. Metias was best at that. "Tess" I murmur. She looks up at me with a tragic look in her eye. "I i in thhhere" she says while pointing to her door. She looks at me with a frightend warning look in her eye and instantly i know something is bad.

I drop my baggs. Take off my jacket put my hair in a pony tail and raise my fist. I carefully open the little houses door. Thats when i see it. On the wall next to her kitchen door. Written in blood "panem today panem tomorrow panem forever" i walk across her living room and enter the kitchen and gasp at the sight.

Metiases corpse lay on her floor. I start tearing "oh my god" i whisper. I feel the nerve to vomit again. I push it down grab 3 knives from the kitchen and walk out the door. When i get outside i immediatley throw the knife at a tree. All three of them hit the exact same place."some one is going to die" i mutter with gritted teeth and blurry vision. I instantly call anden.

DAY

1200 HOURS

BATALA SECTOR

My body carries myself into my work building. Snow and lucy are waiting for me. "Hello Daniel" lucy says. I fight my own soul just long enough to say " you wont get away with this." "Well this is awkward because we already won" he says flipping on the Tv screen. On it shows hundreds and thousands of soilders in australia preping for a invasion. "NO" i scream and my captor takes back its place. "Shut up you goddy scum bag" i say to myself.

The Republic will fall


	4. Chapter 4

JUNE

1400 HOURS

BATALA SECTOR

I left lake and gathered eden and tess. I left to andens office. I am so pissed and angry right now. The gaurds start to ask me what i am doing but i flick them off and keep walking. Tess and Eden follow behind me. Eden tagged along because he had been coming to visit tess as well.

I bust into andens office. He looks concerned "panem?" He asks. I nod. "We dont know anything about this all we know is that they will fight for this land" i start to tear up again and say"they dug up metias and put him in tesses kitchen." Anden looks at Eden and Tess i get the point and usher them out and slam the door. I take a seat in front of anden.

"Over the past year the republic has been getting these threats, they start with a voice saying to hand over our land and we can be in the congress but i have always ignored until now they have been recently slaughtering people and writing words on walls and streets." Anden says. "With blood" I ask. He looks down and nods his head ever so lightly.

"How can we stop them" i ask. "We have no clue who they are" he replies. They cant be stopped until they attack. "What do we know" "We know that we are going to have to bring back bio weapons to attack them" anden replies sadly. Bring back bio weapons. Watch eden have to go into a tube again. Plus me i am patient 0. "I know this is alot to ask but your doing it for your country". I am afraid we have to send you back into the hospital as well as eden" There is silence. I just stare at him and remember eden and i sitting in the hospital bed as colonial soldiers stormed the ward. "Ill do it." I reply

I let tess and eden walk off to wherever they are going and i walk home. Tomorrow anden wants me to go do lab work and make sure i can do the test. I feel so dizzy and i just want to lie down. I feel sick and run to a nearby ally in ruby. I vomit so much. I finish and continue walking. What is wrong with me.

I wake the next morning and get dressed. Finally one night without sickness. I guess i didnt see day leave this morning. I really don't even care. I take a train to the same hospital that commander jameson died at.

The nurses immediatley take me to a room and prep me for various health tests. After about an hour tess comes into the room with a very shook up look. Right then i know theres something wrong. She hands me a piece of paper and i start cry

N


	5. 5

DAY

Cant even remember the time.

BATALA SECTOR

Hope is lost. Snow has been blabbering with lucy his now first lady of "panem". Something about distress dietrys DISTRICTS. He said districts. I have finally stopped fighting myself its over we are through. All this time antartica and australia has been planning some pretty dark goddy stuff. Dividing the republic and the colonies into districts where each area has its own purpose. Like i guess montanna would be "District 7" or something like that. June its ben one day since i last saw her. Is she allright is she sick. The last memory of june is whats keeping me from leaving this body and offering up my soul to a dark power. I need to warn her the "antarticans and austrailians" are going to attack in the next 24 hours. The little annex building is where all the control is coming from. Snow lives here. He insists my body calls him president snow. I hate it so much. He reeks lately of death. Just then the antartican ad austrailian rulers walk into the annex building and it only takes them one minute to come to the confrence room i have been stuck in with snow lucy and some gaurds for the past hour. "Hello hello" snow greets with a big grin. I just watch as the rulers take seats with their gaurds. " Hello my name is Julius Mason" says the australian guy. "I am well awear of names " snow replies. He then points to the antartican ruler and says the name Tanius Odair. " Lets just get straight to buisness mate" says julius. "Attack with definatley occur in the next 12 hours" replies snow. "We will have our troops take each side of this continent there will be no escape for them" remarks tanius. "Plus our troops are double the entire population" my body blurts out. Its like i couldnt even control myself. "Very true gentelman meet Daniel Wing" says snow. " first thing first snow says all of the troops have been permitted to take orders from the conjurers" asks snow. The conjurers i think trying to pull back some memory. Conjurers=snows army. Oh no i think. I have to warn these people "yes" both julius and tanius replies. My body shudders and i try to scream run. But is too late. My hand pulls up a gun and i take the life of tanius away. Snows gaurds shoot julius and the rest of the gaurds that accompanied the two rulers. "Snow stands wipes blood off his face with a napkin grabs lucys arm and walks out the door. "Only one may rule" he hollers back. I murdered a person today.


	6. Srry

Suff didnt work out right this entire time i was not updating i was finishing a probably 30 chapter story. When i copied it i accidentslly pressed cut instead and it is gone. I tried getting it back but it is gone and i will not continue with it. I am however rigting a new story realated more to the hunger games first chapter goes up tonight. Sorry for the trouble mabey one day i shall be returning to this story but i guess ill post one last chapter. If you get sad easy do t read it


	7. We have a victor

JUNE

1500 HOURS

BATALA SECTOR

How did this happen. Right before a full on war. No way this isnt mine. I stare down at the picture of a bean size shape. The sonogram i hold in my hands is the before picture of my child. How am i supposed to help my country like this. Its over no one else in the republic has my DNA. I look back at tess. She just stares. Say sonething. "SAY SOMETHING" i scream at her through teary vision. I crawl up on the bed and full on cry. She rushes to my side and hugs me. Saying thing like its okay and itll be okay. This wont ever be okay. Day. Day. Day all i can think about right now. Day . Day he clouds my vision. My memory. Our memory. I jump up almost knocking tess to the floor. And i run out the hallway. Throught the double doors of the same ward i beat up 4 colonial gaurds ten years ago in. Past the elevator down the stairs. Onto the open road. All the way to his work. To the annex building. He needs to know. Running into that building was probably the worst decision i ever had made in my entire life.

DAY

1530 HOURS

BATALA SECTOR

Time is ticking. I think its about 2 hours till the conjurers arive in the republic. Somehow they have managed to sneak in using republic aircrafts. All thats on my mind right now is that man. The man that got a bullet burried in his brain by me. I finally let go. I know ill never be able to get out of this. I will never regain control better to say good bye now before its too late. The only thing that brings me back is the door downstairs slammin open and the sound of some one a girl screaming my name. JUNE! Its june. I regain my body control and run. When i see her i run straight into her arms. I fight out these words. Gggggeet ooout. She looks at me a little taken back by my words. When i hear snow say her name. I push her and she falls. Rrrreeuun i murmur. She looks at me with widened eyes. Something else is on her mind. I can tell "what" she says. Snow is now right next to me. "Daniel thats not nice to push your girlfriend." "Hello snow" june replies and gets up. "I help her back up and apologize. Well i dont but my body does. " i would just like a moment to speak alone with daniel" she replies. Snow nods and walks away from the corner of my eye i see him talk into an ear piece. June gets teary. Almost like she is going to cry. She explains to me that she found metias in tesses house. And that we have anonymous war threats. We dont know how to stop them. Shut up smart mouth. She is going to get herself hurt. I try and try to gain control. He has a stronger grip on me she mentions bio weapons. And eden. Eden oh my god. Eden was the only person i saw the day i came into work and got syringed. Hadn't he been training the syrums divison. No this isnt happening. Eden is part of them. I lose it before i hear her last words. I gain control. I pull out my gun. June immediately takes out hers. Im ending this now. I point the gun to my head and fire. Nothing. June jump kicks the gun out of my hand and slaps me. " i knew you wouldnt be happy i was pregnant but i didnt think you would kill yourself" she says. Wait what. Shes pregnant. She starts to run towards the door when someone blocks her way. Snow. "Where you going " he says. Gaurds surround june. Each one of them has the panem symbol on their chest. She loses it. She points the gun and fires. Nothing. She curses. Then fires again. Nothing. "Nice try we have havked republic guns. In the spirit of the soon to be games we decided only netal weaponry" retorts snow with a wide grin. Thats when the siren goes off and the jumbo trons screech with color. Were all taken back when we see the horrible words. "Seek cover" a flash back occurs and i find myself running out of a tiny cafe with june as these sirens sound. While we are all frozen with terror. Someone knocks june in the head and she collapses. Then i black out.

JUNE

TIME UKNOWN

UNKOWN PLACE

I wake up in a small room. The room is completely bare. I find day next to me still unconious.i look around the small bare room. A door is on the side. I look behind me and see a screen on the wall. It is a tiny jumbotron. The screen says that the date is now 5/17/2567. No way it has been 3 weeks since we were last awake. I look over at day and then back to the screen. The screen then changes to news.

FORMER REPUBLIC ELECTOR ANDEN PRIMO HAS BEEN EXECUTED.

All i see is red. My eyes are now blurry. The news reads more.

COLONIES CHANCELLOR ALSO EXECUTED YESTERDAY

ALL PLACES HAVE NOW BEEN TAKEN OVER BY PANEM

THE COLONIES AND REPUBLIC HAVE NOW BEEN DECLARED ONE NATION CALLED PANEM. EACH AREA IN THIS NATION IS NOW KNOWN AS DISTRICTS. BECAUSE OF RECENT REVOLTING DISTRICTS THIRTEEN HAS BEN DESTROYED AS PUNISHMENT FOR REVOLTING A YEARLY PAGEANT OF STRENGTH AND HONOR WILL TAKE PLACE KNOWN AS THE HUNGER GAMES.

The screen goes black again and day awakens next to me. He looks at me with widened eyes. The door opens wide and in comes snow. "Hello" he says. "Finally awaken". Two gaurds come in. "These gaurds are now known as peacekeepeers they are this nations army" says snow. The gaurds then grab me and day and escort us out of the room. When we get out of the door i realize we were being held in the hospital or what seens to be the hospital. The place is trashed and ruined. The republic must have really fought. Once we get outside everything is gone. No one walks the streets the buildings have collapsed. A total war had occured here. "What you are now viewing is the 4th district." Says snow as we get into a jeep with a weird falcon imprinted on the side. LA my home is now district 4. Screw that. We get into the jeep and speed off i look over at day. I see he is thinking the same thing as i am. Were done give up let this carry on. Forget it. Snow tells us since the nation is kindly generous he is giving everyone a chance at normal living. I break the silence and ask weher we are going. "We are going to drop your skilled ass in district 2 and your new job is to train the tributes for games." He says. "What games?" I ask "why dear the hunger games for the actions of rebellion district 13 or as you probably knew it a colonial city has been destroyed and for punishment we will send one male one female tribute from each district to compete in a game of honor murder and strength each tribute will fight to the death until one lone victor stands." Oh my god. How cruel. I instantly attack snow. The peacekeepers pull me off him and restrain me in cuffs. "My my what a big mistake." We get to the newmexican territory and we get out of the vehical. Ruined buildings half stand. In the middle of this small town on the outskirts of denver i see a gigantic mountain that is shaped like a big walnut."welcome to your home" snow says "everyone that has lived the 3 week war that the puny colonies and republic put up is now u der watch in districts yes yes all your beloved family and friends live in 2 as well and daniel eden says hi" day jumps at snow but he gets back into his car and zooms off. We are left staning in the middle of a ruined town. Once the car leaves people emerge from the buildings and walk over to us. I notice one of the people has a nurses kit with her. She is bandaged up and is dusty. Tess i run to her. And embrace her. "It happened we had to fend for ourselves they are going to send us into a killing game life is ruined" she says. "She got elected mayor of two because her act of bravness when she treated wounded panem soldiers during LAs last fight. She keeps saying sorry and she knew she would die if she didnt help. She made a good choice better to keep her skin safe. She walks us past the ruined town and we get closer to the "nut" as they call it. The giant mountain. We reach a smaller town with shelters made of huts. "District 2 is one of the most privilaged we sided with the capitol first" so we are getting better living. We also get to train To go into the games. The reaping is tommorow you better get sleep" she leads us through the tiny villiage to a big grey building on the top it says JUSTICE BUILDING in big letter. This must be the mayors home. Tess leads us in and the building is very cold and empty. We walk up stairs down a hall and into a room with a king bed. Tess just leaves in silence. I lie down and cry. Day gets next to me and holds me in his arms. I wake and day is missing. I dress in a black dress that is laid out on my bed. The dress is normal just black and is knee high. I go to the bathroom and puke. Pat my belly and brush my hair. I walk downstairs to find tess in her fancy dress. "Its time she says" we walk out the building onto its grey stage. I stand next to day on the left. Tess walks over to the stage. "Good morning i am your mayor tess wing." She starts to tear up "today we will send one of out best into a game of honor and strength. As a reminder to the rebells even the stringest among you can't overcome the power of the capitol we hold a hunger games until one person stands". First for the boys tess says and hurries along the stage to a glass ball with thousands of name slips in it. She grabs a slip and walks back to the stage. She gasps and reads the name Daniel wing" NO. NO i scream NO. I cling to him and cry. Choose again please i scream. Tess grabs another slip and it still reads daniel wing. Were doomed. Day removes me from him and walks to tess. Tess grabs a name from the opposite ball. She breathes heavily and says "june iparis". Snows revenge. We are immediately escorted into the justice building and we are walked out to ghe train station. Tess waves goodbye but she is still crying.

DAY

TIME UNKOWN

DISTRICT 2

Its all my fault. I could have stopped this. All of it. I haven't seen june since we left. I turn on the tv in the fancy new train and watch the other people. The screen shows the district one metal then the reapings. A boy about 16 named hunter malik. A girl named regina maxwell steps up to the stage and they are off. The screen now shows me and june. And a special note that they are allowing two tributes older than 18 this one time. The other districts go by pretty quickly district 7 comes on and a boy named sage nurmer comes to the stage he is about 14. A girl with a scared look in her eye comes on she is about 12 and her name is kendall mason. Mason as in the australian ruler snow killed. That must be his daughter. I turn off the tv and sleep. We arrive in the capitol or ruins of denver an hour later.

We immediately get off the train and see many people dressed in the weirdest of clothes look point laugh cheer and scream all in one motion. We are guided to an elevator in some random building. The building is high tech and very classy. An person with red hair and a sign on her head that says avox pushes the number 2 button. Number 2 for district 2 i guess. Shortly after we stop and exit the elevator. We walk into a giant room full of weird furniture. A giant feast lies on a tabl on the left a couple avoxes stand in the corner with eyes closed. Suddenly tess come in with tears and hugs us. "What are you doing here" i ask. I am your escort i have to be here she says. Also the mayor of 2. 3 days is all you have before a certaint death takes place in an arena. You two are very skilled she says as she points at us. So its most likely that snow is going to have the gamemakers throw you off track. This is the first time and only time they are allowing tributes over 18. All sorts of weapons shall be placed in this big cornucopia. A golden horn baisically. Axes to spears knives to bows. All sorts of things. District 2 and 1 are known as careers. They usually partner up and kill everyone else. Its mandatory i tell you this so you dont go ruining the friendship in future games. Eat sleep and train for know i guess she says. And then tess walks away letting us fend for ourselves. June gets up and walks to a random room that could be mine not hers but who cares i guess. Am i really going to kill children. I rush to junes room walk in take off my clothes and sleep. (Last day pov)

JUNE

UNKNOWN TIME

CAPITOL

I wake up day when tess comes and tells us we need to be in the diningg room now. Day dresses and i put on boots and head out. I look down at my now bulging belly. Very little bump now i guess. I walk out and a random dude and a random lady sits in the dining room tess stands and introduces them. June this is...well you should know. I look at the man and realize who he is. My head now feels like it has been hammered for ten years. Pascao stands infron of me. He is your stylist says tess. Im gonna dress you up and then. Im going to... Show you off to the capitol. He says i had to do it or the would have killed me. I look at the lady and realize her too. She is someone i thought i left behind when i was sixteen. Commander jameson. I make a fist and throw a punch at her. Tess blocks it and looks at me. She died but she didnt she says. Jameson died. But her body didnt. They injected her body with someones soul. Jameson stands up and walks to days room. She is days stylist. I calm down. Pascao leads me to an elevator and down to the fiest floor. We are then escorted to a large room located necxt to the elevator. When the door shuts i hug pascao. It okay i say. He tears up and grabs the outfit i am supposed to wear. It is a grey colored knee dress. It has little scratch designs on it. He applies some grey eye shadow black lip stick. And paints my nails grey. Its okay day looks just as hideous as you do. I start laughing at his joke. And for a moment i forget all this madness. He leads us out of the room and into a huge tunnel. There are series of chariots lined up in rows each side painted with the numbers 1-12 he leads me to a chariot labeld 2 he starts to tear again and runs off. Day joins me in a grey suit with grey blush on. He does look worse than i do. My belly although is tight against my dress. And its obvious im about 6 months. The chariots start to move and we start off passing a bunch of people lined up in bleachers on the side. The guys from 1 are right infront of us. We pass many people and we go straight back into a tunnel on the opposite side. Lame. We get off our chariots and the people from 1 come to us the girl whos name is regina says hello and the boy whos name is hunter shakes days hand. Wow he sayswhy arent you fat he says pointing to my stomache. I dont have time for this i say and walm away as i turn back i see day regina and hunter conversating. I simply go straight to my room and sleep. Tess wakes us and escorts us to training. Obviously im good with all weapons so i relaxed a little. Day just threw knives all day. Other tribute were barely learning anything. So i decided just to hang out with other districts. I started with district seven they were shy so i tried to train them with an axe. I grabbed an axe and threw it at several targets. They tried it and hit the target almost perfectly everytime. Since they were good i just sat on a nearby bench. Then the private training came on. District one went first. Then day. Then they called game maker who was a short stalky guy said i have 10 minuts to wow them. Easy i simply called some trainers to fight me. I called exactly 5 are you sure you want to face us all. They said. Positive i said back they put protective gear on and gave me some too. I grabbed an axe a sword and a knife. They ranged in all kinda weapons. They striked first. Instantly i blocked a sword with my own sword. They circled me. One came rushing at me and i threw a knife at it. The knife hit hos stomache and he stepped out the padding has 5 inches of foam so nothing kills. I grabbed another knife and slashed the guy on my left. One trainer came and attack me wit a sword i stabbed him with my sword before he got me. I threw my sword on the ground. And pulled out an axe. 2 left easy they circled me. From both sides the rushed at me. Easily i ducked and axe slashed one of them. The other one threw an axe i ducked it. And threw my axe right back ending our little fight. Without a single scratch. I walked out not caring. Went up and slept. Tess woke me the next day but i refused. And stayed until the game day. This is it pascao came and escorted me to a hivercraft. They inserted me with a tracker and flew to a remote place underground. Pascao guided me and out on my suit. It was a tank top eith khaki shorts. My tank top was grey and red. A tube was in the middle of the room. He led me to the tube and i stepped in. The glass closd and the tube started to rise. I felt hot immediately. I rose into a grassy arena. No trees no nothing just open plains. I look around the people and spotted day right across from me. The announcer came on and said ladies and gents let the 1st annual hunger games commence. Dont step off your plate earlier than 1. There was a countdown from 60-1 when i heard a bang i jumped off my plate. And simply walked to the corncuopia. Everyone else ran. I finally reached the cornucopia. I say the pair from district one start killing random people. Now i ran. I grabbed an axe and rushed to the district one boy who was about to kill the district 7 tribute. I raised the axe and flung it at him. It hit his head and he fell over dead, the girl ran at me with a knife. I deflected her stab and broke her arm. She shreiked i twisted the knife out of her hand and slit her throat. She fell over dieng slowly. I then saw day kill the district 7 tribute i had saved. No. I ran back to the corn grabbed some knives and threw the. At several people i dont know. Each one fell. The girl from 7 was still alive she came running at me crying with no weapon. She is skilled so why is she crying. I grabbed an axe and threw it at her feet it hit the ground by her she grabbed it and stopped crying. She turned on her kill face and started axeing people. When i had killed 2 more i saw day tackle the 12 year old axer. And then he was about to stab her. No i had no chance at getting there in time. I found a bow and arrow and shot at him. The arrow hit the ground ner him. He look at it snd i ran to him. Tackled him and held a knife to his neck. Dont you dare hurt her i said before getting off him. When the intial blood bath was over theresx was about 4 other tributes. It turned datk and 2 more cannons boomed. It ending tonight i can feel it. The first is going to be the quickest. Night falls me the girl from seven and day camp in the cornucopia stained with blood. Its time i say when 2 people armed with weapons come at us a knife throw at us sends me flying down. When a spear comes flying at me i roll out of the way but the soear finds a target. The girl from seven was right behind me. A cannon booms i start to tear. No. I grab an axe throw it at the spear thrower and he dies. Boom. Day me and the knife thrower. He draws a sword and so does day. They run at eachother and day impails the guy. A cannon booms and i know we won. The announcer comes on and says only one may win. Thats right the thing i was dreading since i walked into here. Before i can stop what happens next day pulls out his knife and stabs himself over and over. I run to him screaming yelling kicking. He drops to the ground. And just stares at me before he dies he put his hand over my stomache and simply said "stay alive" BOOM-poor grammeh finished this all in one day to make up for the loss of story ._.


	8. Farewell panem

If you liked my first story go read my newest story about catching fire i am probably 90% done with it just check it out. And if alot of you read it i will start a new story about legend and it shall be 100x better

k good? Love ya


End file.
